


A Name Pronounced

by AfterGlow13



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag: s2e07, Harvey took over this story, M/M, Mommy's Little Monster, Pre-Slash, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterGlow13/pseuds/AfterGlow13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kept seeing posts on Tumblr about Jim calling Oswald, well, Oswald. Of course, what else would he call him? It isn't that big a deal. But then I thought about it. Yes, it is a big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Name Pronounced

**Author's Note:**

> A name pronounced is the recognition of the individual to whom it belongs. He who can pronounce my name aright, he can call me, and is entitled to my love and service. - Henry David Thoreau

“You called him Oswald? I don't think I've ever heard you call him that. Cobblepot, Penguin, sure....”

“Negotiating 101. Don't call someone a name that pisses them off if they're pointing a gun at you. He wasn't after me, but there was nothing stopping him from shooting me to get at Galavan.”

Even if the man usually looks at you with hearts in his eyes. Geez, Penguin was so obvious sometimes it almost made Harvey sick. Not that he could really blame the little weirdo; he sometimes wondered if his heart was going to beat out of his chest when he looked at Jim, like in the old cartoons. Usually it was out of fear because he'd run off and done something fucking stupid _again_ , but still.

“Yeah, but you could have called him Cobblepot,” Harvey pointed out.

Jim paused for a moment at that. “Familiarity. He was less likely to shoot me if he was thinking of me as Jim his friend.”

“Uh-huh.” He just looked at Jim, let his disbelief show on his face. Jim wasn't blind or an idiot, and even though he hadn't acknowledged the Penguin's obvious reverence for him he knew about it.

“He could have shot me, Harvey!” Jim said, voice raised with annoyance.

“Do you really believe that?”

Jim didn't answer.

 


End file.
